Chi You
' Chi You' (シユウ, Shiyuu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Chi You (蚩尤 Chī Yóu) is a deity in Chinese mythology that descended from Shennong. This half-man, half-bull war deity helped and lead the Hmong and Li Tribes fight against the Yellow Emperor - the king who is said to be the ancestor of all Han Chinese. The Yellow Emperor lost many of his initial battles with Chi You but won the final battle with the invention of the South Pointing Chariot that allowed him to navigate through the thick fog summoned by Chi You's forces. Chi You was then beheaded by Yinlong (Winged Dragon), one of the Yellow Emperor's top generals. He is worshipped in China as the god of war and weapons and along with Huang Di as one of the progenitors of the Chinese people. Shi Huang Di, the First Emperor of China worshipped Chi You and attributed him to his success in conquering his rival states. Liu Bang, the founder of the Han Dynasty, was also noted to have worshipped at Chi You's shrine before his decisive battle with Xiang Yu. He also plays an important part in the Miao and Hmong people's mythologies and folklore, regarded as a sagacious king, godlike warrior, and leader, but also as their punishing downfall from grace. According to the tale, Chi You was betrayed by his closest general and all of the Hmong, and executed to Shi Huang Di, after forbidding the practice of polygamy out of disgust and a need for order. Still alive after his body being dismembered into many, he forever cursed his people to exile, persecution, insurrection, disunity, suffering, and the deterioration of their culture until they all repented and prayed for his forgiveness for their sin of regicide, dishonorable betrayal of ethics, and carnal selfishness. He is also known in Korea as Chi Wu Cheon Wang (lit. the Heavenly Lord Chi Wu), and was once worshipped as an ancestral god mainly by the people of Goguryeo (an ancient nation that shares ancestry with modern Koreans). He is still worshipped some what in modern day Korea as well - the namesake mascot of the soccer cheering group of Korea, the Red Devil, is designed after him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Maou Clan *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana Profile ''Persona 3 Chi You appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist completes the Tower Arcana Social Link and reaches Lv 86 or above. Chi You also grants the equipment Barbaric Bracers, which heightens the dodge rate against all kinds of attacks. ''Persona 3: FES'' Chi You returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining his attributes. In FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Chi You with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest bow-classed weapon, Quintessence Bow. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also fuse Chi You with the appropriate Personae. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Category:Tower Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Maou Clan